


Piedad

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Some Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es sólo sexo, bastante conveniente, divertido, al punto en que Bill se ríe en medio del orgasmo, de lo mucho que lo disfruta, nadie sale herido. Excepto por Tom, quien invierte demasiado emocionalmente en esa relación casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



> Ok, un fic que llevaba aaaaños en espera de ser terminado, y que finalmente tuve la motivación de hacerlo. Tom como víctima me puede.

Estaba aburrido, mientras hojeaba una de sus revistas, tenía ganas de irse de compras y gastar dinero, ya que después de observarse durante horas en el espejo y sacarse veinte millones de fotografías, era su actividad favorita. Para eso era que se había esforzado tanto y había soportado tantas críticas de gente cuestionando su apariencia personal.

No era que tuviera una fascinación consigo mismo, era simplemente que como buen amante de las cosas atractivas, se apreciaba a sí mismo, y no había nada de malo en hacerlo, suponía que Tom lo hacía a su manera.

Su hermano se sabía atractivo, lo suficiente como para engatusar a varias chicas y conseguir favores sexuales de ellas, y además garantizaba el silencio, ya que aunque él lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, las chicas no hacían escándalos que pudieran meterlos en problema, y en eso radicaba el acuerdo al que David Jost y Tom habían llegado: “si no me causas problemas, puedes hacer lo que quieras”.

Él quería algo similar, pero no daba problemas.

Aparte de sus ocasionales berrinches o pleitos con Tom, que escalaban hasta ser guerras, era alguien que sabía comportarse dentro de los límites que había marcado David, y eso a veces le hacía preguntarse si quizás estaba siendo demasiado aburrido, quizás no estaba viviendo su vida al máximo, cuando hasta Gustav había sido reprendido en varias ocasiones por David, al dejarse arrastrar por Georg y su hermano a varias fiestas, de las que venían ebrios.

Gustav era el más responsable, pero suponía que no iba en plan de niñero a las fiestas, y por eso terminaba igual de curtido en alcohol que su hermano y Georg.

Terminó de hojear la revista y la lanzó del otro lado de la habitación, y cayó sobre los pies de Tom, quien estaba sentado, afinando su guitarra e ignorando que su hermano existía.

Estaba acostado en la cama de Tom, viendo pasar el tiempo, y aburriéndose más y más, al punto en que sentía los segundos transcurriendo en él. Se rió de sus propios pensamientos y se arrastró sobre la cama hasta el borde, para observar mejor al otro, quien lucía tan concentrado, su cara un poco baja, observando su guitarra.

Le maravillaba que Tom fuera tan igual a él, y al mismo tiempo tan distinto. Era fascinante, desde que tenía uso de razón, cuando no estaba fascinándose a sí mismo frente a un espejo, podía pasar horas observando a su hermano, tan igual a él, pero con gestos tan distintos.

En una ocasión incluso le había imitado algunos gestos, y odió la forma en que se veían en él, porque no importaba que él hubiera salido del mismo molde de Tom, no eran suyos, y no le iban tan bien como los propios.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en tono perezoso, para después estirarse cuan largo era sobre la cama y girar sobre su sitio para mirar al techo, mientras esperaba por la respuesta de su hermano.

Éste apartó la mirada de la guitarra sólo un momento, para observar a Bill, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a enfocar su atención en su guitarra.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —fue su respuesta.

Bill se hizo de un cojín con ayuda de sus pies y se lo lanzó a Tom, mirándole de reojo, por lo que no atinó.

La risa de burla de su hermano fue fuerte.

—Estoy aburrido, estúpido —dijo Bill, volviéndose a girar, para poder apoyarse en sus codos y observar más a su gemelo.

Éste alzó ambas cejas y soltó su guitarra, depositándola con cuidado en el suelo.

Conocía lo que Bill estaba exigiendo, y ya había terminado lo que estaba haciendo, así que podía complacerlo sin distraerse.

La expresión del rostro de Bill cambió de repente, su entusiasmo por darse cuenta que su hermano estaba prestándole atención fue enorme, como si imitara la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Tom, resignándose a seguirle el juego a su hermano, como siempre.

Era un esclavo de las órdenes de su hermano menor.

Bill tenía un poder sobre Tom que aún desconocía, y Tom no le iba a decir, sería entregarse de lleno, y aún no estaba listo, nunca lo estaría a decir verdad, a perder su individualidad y el control de su propia vida.

Era débil a esos ojos color avellana, a la sonrisa casi infantil de su hermano, a la forma en que éste se sentía el dueño del mundo. Y para él, en cierto modo lo era.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y llegar hasta a él, mover con cuidado la guitarra para apartarla de ambos y arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

Le sujetó el rostro, Tom lo permitió, no sería la primera ni última vez, su hermano era un poco bizarro, y ya en otras ocasiones había hecho esto. Se dedicaba a recorrer su rostro con los dedos, delineándolo con caricias suaves, apenas un roce de piel, mientras cerraba los ojos y dibujaba en su mente el retrato de su hermano.

Había algo íntimo en esa práctica, por eso mismo estaban acostumbrados a estar siempre tras puertas cerradas, con un seguro que les protegía del mundo exterior, de Simone y Gordon, o de Andreas, que en varias ocasiones entraba como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Tom suspiró suavemente, su respiración golpeando la mano de Bill, y éste respondió con un suspiro propio, que Tom lo sintió muy cerca de sí. No sabía en qué momento él también había cerrado los ojos, porque acababa de abrirlos y su hermano estaba a un centímetro de él, su respiración golpeando su quijada.

Bill estaba observándolo fijamente, quizás le había ordenado con el pensamiento que abriera los ojos.

Lo vio inclinarse un poco más hacia él, y él se apartó un poco, hasta que los ojos de Bill se abrieron mucho en una advertencia para que no lo hiciera, y se quedó quieto.

Fue tan extraño cuando la nariz de su hermano se pegó a él y sintió como aspiraba.

Más extraño aún fue la lengua que le lamió la mejilla y terminó en su cuello, los dedos que apretaban su pierna fuertemente, hiriéndolo. Sólo respiró más fuertemente, alterado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque Bill era demasiado curioso para su propio bien, y él era alguien incapaz de negarle cualquier cosa a su hermano.

Él en su hermano lo veía todo, y éste lo veía a él sólo como una propiedad más.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber en un susurro, porque a pesar de todo, no quería romper el momento.

Su hermano se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, ordenándolo.

Había afecto en sus ojos, una adoración que sólo se observaba en su hermano cuando se miraba a sí mismo.

Pasó saliva suavemente y asintió, dando su consentimiento a Bill, permiso para hacer de él lo que quisiera.

Aunque no lo necesitaba en verdad.

Le sacó la enorme playera con gran facilidad, asistido por el propio Tom y después hizo lo mismo con la suya. Dos cuerpos tan diferentes, uno delgado y pálido, y el de Tom más trabajado con ejercicio y más bronceado.

Dejó que sus dedos recorrieran el brazo, sintiendo la tensión de los músculos, hizo lo mismo en el abdomen, y pudo sentir como se tensaba más, al sentir como se contraía el estómago... como reacción, sólo pudo reírse, su propio estómago plano, pero sin marcas, se sentía extraño por dentro... no era nerviosismo, porque era él quien estaba a cargo de la situación. Era algo más, una sensación de victoria.

Se inclinó y mordió el hombro de Tom, la primera marca que dejaba, un recordatorio doloroso en la piel de su hermano. Todo Tom tembló, pero no hizo más, sólo cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir, ya que su hermano parecía muy concentrado también.

Más roces tentativos, suaves y prolongados después, con más firmeza, al punto en que llegó a incluso recorrerlo con las largas uñas pintadas, dejando un rastro rojizo donde se iba irritando la piel.

El abdomen de Tom era su lienzo.

—Es extraño —murmuró el menor, depositó un beso en el otro hombro, un roce que ordenó un escalofrío por toda la espalda de Tom, erizándole los vellos del cuerpo—, lo distinto que somos a pesar de todo, ¿no lo encuentras fascinante?

No respondió inmediatamente, estaba controlándose a sí mismo, regularizando su respiración, comprendiendo que el momento íntimo estaba por terminar, porque Bill estaba empezando a analizar más la situación.

—Es fascinante —repitió, su voz era más aire que sonido.

Eso pareció agradarle a Bill, una muestra más de lo poderoso que era en esa habitación.

No fue el primero, pero tomó a Tom por sorpresa, porque el contexto había cambiado.

Lo vio llegar, casi en cámara lenta, la forma en que los ojos de su hermano se iban cerrando mientras se acercaba a él, sus largas pestañas acariciando sus altos pómulos, sus labios poniéndose en posición. Se quedó inmóvil.

Recibió el beso seco de Bill, que se prolongó más de lo normal, que le dejó un sabor a derrota y que lo marcó sin saberlo. El cabello de su hermano cosquilleó su mejilla, y cuando abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado, los ojos de Bill estaban fijos en los suyos, y recibió la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto.

—Gracias, Tom —una pausa, un beso más, éste en la mejilla—, eso fue muy satisfactorio.

Y el tono tan jovial en que lo dijo, la forma en que se apartó tan fácilmente, sin sentir el distanciamiento, le hicieron saber a Tom que no era el mismo tipo de satisfacción la que ambos experimentaban.

Una muestra más de lo distintos que ambos podían llegar a ser.

* * *

Tom estaba frustrado, en muchos aspectos realmente, pero principalmente en el plano sexual.

Llevaban más de una semana con esas exploraciones táctiles de Bill que lo único que conseguían era dejarlo con una erección que gracias a Dios sus enormes pantalones ocultaban, y no era normal, aunque su hermano era tan extraño y estaba tan fascinado por ambos, que quizás no lo encontrara tan raro como él... pero no quería encontrarse en esa situación.

Debido a su frustración, había secuestrado a Andreas y se habían ido a una fiesta, lo que había sido motivo de discusión con Bill. Se habían gritado tanto e incluso se habían golpeado, y como última acción, Bill le lanzó unas botas que le dieron en la espalda y dejaron una marca roja en ésta, estaba seguro que habría un hematoma al día siguiente.

Andreas le miraba de reojo.

—Bill está enojado conmigo —dijo, y era un reclamo leve, pero así como Bill, Andreas también tenía una especie de fijación con Tom, en realidad con ambos, y por eso no reclamaba más abiertamente.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, sus rastas rubias meciéndose debido al movimiento.

—Lo superará —fue todo lo que dijo al respecto—. Apúrate, cerveza y chicas, ¿qué más podemos pedir?

Todo fue tan rápido, en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta, vaso tras vaso de cerveza, un puñado de botanas por aquí, un puñado por acá, más cerveza, conversaciones estúpidas con chicas aún más estúpidas.

El ruido de un florero de vidrio estrellándose en el suelo y haciéndose añicos, los gritos desesperados del dueño de la casa suplicando que no tiraran nada más y el sonido de la escoba mientras barría los trozos de cristal.

Tom estaba mareado, un poco desubicado, pero lo que sabía perfectamente bien es que la chica que estaba con él, rubia y de ojos azules, era muy atractiva y tenía un timbre de voz muy agradable, una voz un poco ronca y baja, seductora, y eso le estaba convenciendo demasiado de continuar la fiesta en otro lugar, sólo con ella.

Compartió una mirada con Andreas, quien tenía una chica también a su lado, y le hizo señas de que cambiaría de lugar.

No llegaron muy lejos, el jardín de uno de los vecinos estaba cercado, y allá fueron, terminó besuqueando a la chica por varios minutos, antes de verla ponerse de rodillas frente a él, abrirle el pantalón y empezar a atenderlo.

Lo disfrutó, pero fue muy breve, tanta frustración le hicieron terminar rápido.

Siendo un caballero, ayudó a limpiarla y ambos tomaron caminos separados.

Llegó a casa y cuando vio a Bill durmiendo en su cama, sintió de nueva cuenta la frustración apoderarse por completo de él, y como toda la poca energía que aún tenía se drenaba de su cuerpo, dejándolo flácido y cansado, como si fuera un trapo viejo. Ignoró la pesadez en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta y arrancó de la cama de Bill las mantas y una de las almohadas y las tiró al suelo, donde se tumbó con toda la gracia que su cuerpo ebrio y débil le permitió.

No iba a caer en el juego de Bill, porque era su juego preferido, pero aún tenía un poco de amor propio.

Sólo por eso no durmió en su cama.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y ya era de día, le dolía la espalda, la cabeza, sentía que la luz estaba por dejarlo ciego, parecía que en su boca había muerto algún roedor por el asqueroso sabor que tenía y además estaba en una incómoda posición, con un cuerpo larguirucho y flaco enredado con el suyo.

Había cabellos negros en su boca y una cabeza bajo su barbilla; no sabía donde terminaban sus piernas e iniciaban las de Bill, lo único que sabía era que ambos eran un nudo humano que estaba en el suelo en medio de la habitación que compartían.

Con cuidado logró desenredarse de su hermano y se apresuró al baño, porque necesitaba vaciar su vejiga, también lavó su cara y cepillo sus dientes, para quitarse el asqueroso sabor a cerveza y comida chatarra agria que tenía en la boca.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, el desorden que había en ésta le hizo estresarse, ya que odiaba el desorden, y tenía la necesidad de ordenarlo en ese preciso momento, pero también tenía una resaca de los mil demonios y quería continuar durmiendo.

Obedeciendo a su lógica, ignoró a su hermano durmiendo en el suelo y fue a su cama donde se dejó caer boca abajo... y quizás su lógica estaba mal, porque el aroma de Bill se respiraba fuertemente ahí, como si se hubiese bañado en cremas y lociones antes de meterse en la cama de su hermano.

No lo dudaría, éste tenía una mente así de perversa cuando se trataba de Tom y la tortura psicológica a la que lo sometía.

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Despertó un par de minutos después, a su hermano sacudiéndolo fuertemente y golpeándole el torso con fuerza, hasta que consiguió sacarle el aire y dejándolo tosiendo y queriendo recuperarse en su sitio, doblado por completo.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —le reclamó y Tom sabía muy bien que algo así iba a suceder y aún así no podía evitar apuntarse un punto de victoria.

Pese al dolor en su cuerpo, sabía bien.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —logró preguntar, un poco entrecortado, recuperando el aire.

Y el siguiente beso, que fue la respuesta que recibió de Bill, sí fue distinto, violento y más bien una lucha de poder, en la que se dejó derrotar.

La naturaleza de su relación, acababa de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

* * *


	2. Parte 2

* * *

Abrió la puerta, Tom estaba desnudo en su habitación, la toalla en la cama, mientras él buscaba una pijama. Simone y Gordon no estaban en casa, habían ido a una reunión de negocios del museo en el que su madre trabajaba, y ellos estaban aprovechando esa semana de vacaciones que les habían dado y que habían decidido pasar en casa.

Exactamente dos meses atrás, todo había cambiado entre ellos dos, al menos para Tom.

Para Bill era sexo.

Era simplemente sexo, una forma de satisfacer su curiosidad, de conseguir a alguien que se preocupara por él así de mucho, para perder su virginidad, y lo más importante, alguien que cumplía con los requisitos estéticos que para él eran tan importantes. Mirar a su hermano era una de sus actividades favoritas, solamente superada por mirarse a sí mismo al espejo y tomarse fotografías con la cámara de su teléfono.

Tener sexo con su hermano era lo más conveniente, nadie salía herido en el proceso, porque al terminar, volvían a ser lo que siempre habían sido solamente, hermanos ayudándose todo el tiempo.

Claro que amaba a su hermano, porque era su hermano, pero no analizaba más allá del placer carnal, cuando estaban juntos. Cuando sus cuerpos desnudos hacían contacto, sólo pensaba en sí mismo y en alcanzar el orgasmo, en observar el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, como su cara se contorsionaba por el placer y aunque lo había intentado varias veces, no conseguía controlar sus expresiones.

Una ocasión, habían tenido sexo tres veces seguidas sólo porque no le gustaba la forma en que su cara se veía cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Tom le había asegurado que se veía bien, que no importaban los gestos que hacía cuando tantas cosas más estaban ocurriendo. Pero Bill era un narcisista y claro que importaban sus gestos, hasta que se decidió a observar los de su hermano, que eran menos expresivos, apretaba los ojos, se mordía los labios y su quijada parecía tensarse por la fuerza del orgasmo, pero no era tan ruidoso como él y tampoco temblaba de cuerpo completo al punto que parecía que estaba convulsionándose cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Suponía que era una más de las diferencias entre ambos.

Observó a su hermano, los músculos de su espalda, sus anchos hombros, lo estrecho de su cintura y sus brazos fuertes, vio como buscaba en el cajón hasta que encontró los bóxers que quería y empezó a vestirse.

Hizo un ruido con la garganta, para llamar la atención.

Tom ni siquiera se giró a verlo.

—¿Qué quieres, Bill? —preguntó, terminó de ponerse el bóxer y se giró para continuar vistiéndose, aún goteaba un poco de agua de las pocas rastas que se habían mojado por no haber acomodado bien su cabello en la gorra de baño.

Bill escaneó toda la habitación, los zapatos que Tom había sacado, la ropa, había sacado uno de sus perfumes más costosos y su mejor reloj, también estaba su gorra favorita sobre el buró, junto a la lámpara.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó, su tono de voz cauteloso, sin denotar emoción alguna.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo en esos dos meses, era que entre más controlado estuviera y menos escenas dramáticas le hiciera a su hermano, exigiendo su atención, era más probable que éste se la diera.

Casualmente ingresó a la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Tom, quien ladeó la cabeza.

—Sólo voy por un trago al nuevo bar que abrieron… —vio que su hermano no le estaba prestando mucha atención y que parecía un poco distraído.

Sacudió la cabeza, porque no era estúpido, sabía lo que estaban haciendo con él. Llevaba toda su vida compartiéndola con su hermano, desde que eran embriones, sería ridículo creer que no le conocía.

Le ofendía que Bill creyera que sus tácticas funcionaban sólo porque era muy buen actor, cuando funcionaban más porque Tom lo permitía.

Era un maldito masoquista.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, y desistió de continuar vistiéndose, sólo se había puesto la enorme camiseta y el bóxer.

Un prolongado suspiro y una mano que se peinó los lacios cabellos negros, que estaban libre de cualquier producto. Sus ojos enormes y color avellana se posaron en Tom y arrugó la boca, después sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

—No, no te preocupes por mí —lanzó una risa breve, demasiado—. Ve y diviértete.

Lo había dicho con un toque de finalidad, para que pareciera que estaba dando su bendición para que Tom hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no era así.

Se rió, y recibió un golpe flojo de su hermano, débil y que no hirió lo suficiente.

—¿Prefieres que vayamos a cenar a algún lado? —preguntó.

Sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba, que seguía cavando más hondo y de todas maneras seguía haciéndolo, porque era preferible tener lo que recibía de Bill, aunque fuesen migajas, a perder ese lazo extra que se había dado entre ellos dos.

¿Qué tan desesperado podía llegar a estar que a veces se conformaba con los gestos de Bill y los recuerdos que había creado ya?

Los ojos de Bill se iluminaron, se alborotó el cabello con la mano y se lanzó sobre un Tom resignado a ser un estúpido a las órdenes de su hermano. El beso fue en la boca, fuerte y húmedo.

—No tardaré mucho, sólo tengo que arreglarme un poco —hizo una pausa, le dio esa mirada que significaba algo más—, de regreso tendrás tu recompensa por ser siempre tan bueno conmigo.

Lo peor de todo es que no lo hacía por eso, pero no podía negar lo mucho que lo disfrutaba, porque Bill convertía todo en una maravillosa experiencia, y después de unos cuantos malos ratos en el sexo, al principio, cuando ambos inexpertos en el sexo entre hombres, habían salido heridos y con dolores en varias partes del cuerpo, hasta que se habían educado un poco al respecto y consiguieron tener sexo sin que ninguno de los dos sufriera, y a partir de ese momento, Bill se había vuelto adicto.

* * *

Habían demorado más alistándose, o al menos Bill lo había hecho, que en lo que habían tardado en el restaurante, porque antes de pedir el postre, Bill hizo un gesto a su hermano, pidiéndole que se apresurara, así que sólo pidió la cuenta y pagó el consumo de ambos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas porque sus padres estaban en Berlín, y pasarían la noche allá.

—Tengo una propuesta —dijo casualmente Bill, mientras Tom abría la puerta y luego la cerraba tras él y ponía seguro.

Había tomado la delantera y sujetó la mano de Tom, guiándolo escaleras arriba a la habitación que compartían.

Dejó que Bill lo despojara de la camisa enorme y de los achos pantalones, permitió que le recorriera con los dedos como siempre empezaban todos sus encuentros sexuales. Quería indignarse al respecto, porque la atención estaba enfocada en su físico y lo hacía sentir tan poca cosa que alguien tan importante para él lo redujera a ser una copia humana física de sí mismo, cuando era todo lo contrario.

El problema radicaba en que él lo había permitido, y seguiría haciéndolo, porque pese a todo, había algo hermoso en la forma en que Bill lo observaba en medio del sexo, como si no pudiera creer que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué es lo que propones? —preguntó, mientras Bill estaba arrodillado frente a él, besando su abdomen marcado y acariciando su rodilla con una de sus manos, mientras la otra jugaba con el elástico de su ropa interior.

Los ojos llenos de luz de Bill se posaron en los suyos, abrió la boca sobre la piel tibia y húmeda por los besos, de Tom. Con la mano que estaba en el elástico, acarició el mismo punto en el cuerpo de Tom donde estaría el tatuaje en forma de estrella que él tenía y mordió ahí.

—Nos hemos de ver hermosos haciendo esto… —una pausa, en lo que dio una segunda mordida al tatuaje imaginario que en su mente estaba imaginando, la marca de los dientes sí era bastante real, como el enrojecimiento de la piel debido a la mordida—. ¿Por qué no hacerlo frente al espejo, para que pueda observarlo mejor?

Quiso vestirse y darle la espalda a su hermano, reventar esa burbuja de esperanza que veía en él, pero no fue capaz. Nunca lo sería.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la lengua, porque estaba a punto de reclamarle que en todos sus encuentros sexuales, o al menos en la mayoría, la atención de Bill siempre había estado en el espejo, aunque éste estuviera del otro lado de la habitación.

Lo único que le importaba eran sus reacciones, la forma en que abría o cerraba la boca, que no hubiese saliva escurriéndose por su rostro y que su cabello no estuviera tan desordenado… aunque cuando acababa hecho un desastre total, era cuando más lo disfrutaba.

—¿Quieres hacerlo en el suelo? —fue todo lo que preguntó.

Si había algo más de lo que su hermano se quejaba, es que tener sexo en el suelo, sobre la alfombra que habían en su habitación, terminaba rozando su piel dejando marcas rojas sobre su espalda cuando era él quien estaba de espaldas en el suelo, y cuando estaba montando a Tom, las dejaban sobre sus piernas.

—No, no —lamió de la cadera de Tom hacia su ombligo y finalmente estiró la banda elástica del bóxer para dejarlo caer al suelo. Miró el miembro erecto de su hermano fijamente, antes de acariciarlo con suavidad, con la yema de los dedos, brevemente, ejerciendo cierta presión y liberando—, estaba pensando en la habitación de mamá, con el enorme espejo que tiene frente a la cama.

Alzó una ceja, había una nota de reto en su voz.

Después de todo seguían siendo hermanos, y retarse entre ellos, como todos los hermanos, era algo bastante común. A lo que estaba retándole era lo que se salía de los parámetros de lo que podía ser considerado como normal.

Tom no era alguien que le huyera a los retos, menos cuando tocaban su vena fraternal.

Amaba a Bill, quizás hasta desesperadamente, pero seguía siendo su hermano, la persona a quien más disfrutaba fastidiar, y a quien le eructaba en la cara y le despeinaba el cabello cuando acababa de acomodárselo en su alborotada melena leonesca.

—Está bien —aceptó, ladeando la cabeza—, pero después que termines lo que estás haciendo.

Y no era una orden, era más bien una petición formulada de una forma distinta, para que su hermano no se creciera aún más.

—Oh, por supuesto —fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, acompañado por la lengua de Bill recorriéndolo de principio a fin, acompañada por sus dedos hábiles que ya conocían tan bien todas las reacciones que podía obtener de él, y no dudaba en ningún momento.

Lo reducía a un manojo de nervios y sensaciones que no podía controlar y lo hacían tensarse mientras intentaba prolongar su duración.

Lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, porque la visión maravillosa de su hermano arrodillado ante él, pero de todas formas siendo quien estaba al mando, era un gatillo para su orgasmo, y no quería concluir tan rápido, no cuando la boca sobre él, trabajándolo tan hábilmente, era lo único que deseaba.

El sexo amortiguaba el vacío emocional... la carencia de afecto del tipo romántico.

Estaba bien, porque recibía más de lo que se merecía, más de lo que él mismo se sentía capaz de dar, a pesar de estarlo dando todo.

Abrió los ojos cuando Bill apartó su boca de él, pero jamás dejó de acariciarle, su pene erecto y orgulloso, y sus testículos, caricias firmes. Esos ojos le obligaron a verlo y así lo hizo, vio como el rostro de su hermano se iba acercando a su cadera y se apoyaba en ésta, el beso que le dio en el hueso le hizo estremecerse.

Otro beso, en su miembro, y uno más de nuevo en la piel tibia de su cadera, y no pudo más, se derramó entre los dedos pálidos de su hermano.

Verlo lamiendo su mano tan concentrado le hizo sentir un brinco en el pecho, quiso controlarle, como a su respiración en ese momento, que estaba demasiado agitada, pero redescubrió en ese momento, porque tenía la tendencia a olvidarlo, que no tenía control sobre sus emociones y que básicamente, estaba jodido.

—¿Qué esperas? —susurró coqueto su hermano, seduciéndolo como siempre hacía, con sus movimientos planeados y esa mirada casi felina que prometían el mismo paraíso antes de lanzarlo al abismo.

Se vio arrastrado por su hermano a la habitación de sus padres.

Cuando su espalda cayó sobre la cama y dio un leve rebote en ésta, fue como si perdiera el control de sí mismo.

Fue desenfrenado, un poco loco, la forma en que giró su cuerpo con fuerza y atrapó a Bill bajo suyo. Seguía sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que éste era capaz de reír en medio del sexo, y si no lo conociera tan bien y tuviese tan bien clasificadas sus risas, se sentiría ofendido en su ego de hombre, pero no era una risa de burla o incómoda, era una risa de diversión pura, de alguien disfrutando el momento al máximo, una risa que lo hacía temblar por completo, por el placer de saberse lleno y satisfecho.

La camisa de Bill terminó desgarrada del cuello, y se disculpó varias veces mientras le besaba el cuello y su hermano se retorcía del placer de sentir los dedos de Tom rozándole con experiencia, como si estuviese tocando a su Gibson.

El serpenteo del cuerpo de Bill bajo el suyo sólo ayudaba a crear una fricción que estaba haciéndolo excitarse una vez más. No había resistencia alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos, y aunque en ese momento quien estaba guiando el momento era Tom, seguía siendo el otro quien estaba al mando de la situación en general.

Bill le tocaba a él con adoración, sintiendo que al hacerlo estaba tocándose a sí mismo, una forma de obtener placer él mismo a través de Tom. Utilizando a su hermano como una herramienta más para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Con él era diferente, él adoraba a Bill, le tocaba buscando que éste alcanzara el placer y se hiciera de él, sin importar su vena egoísta y que éste sólo viera por sí mismo. Era lo de menos, encontraba satisfacción en darle el climax a su hermano.

Sus dedos lo recorrían con facilidad, ya le conocía tan bien, también se deslizó hacia abajo y rindió tributo a la hombría de Bill, con lenguetazos menos expertos, debido a la fijación oral de su hermano, pero concentrados. Con dedos que aún temblaban porque seguía creyendo que esto no era real, pese a los dos meses que llevaban haciéndolo, lo preparaba, ayudándose también del sobre de lubricante que Bill había depositado en su mano en algún momento.

Ebrio de placer, actuaba por puro instinto, porque sería incapaz de herir a Bill.

Sus dedos adentrándose en él y preparando con calma, tomándose su tiempo para irlo dilatando lo suficiente para que la experiencia fuera lo menos incómoda posible. La estimulación doble era excelente para el menor, quien se retorcía de placer en la cama, mientras de reojo observaba su reflejo, y se maravillaba de lo bien que se veía. O quizás estaba dejándose convencer por Tom.

Éste parecía disfrutarlo más con el cuerpo rojo por el calor del momento, el cabello alborotado y cayéndole en el rostro, y una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su rostro y su cuerpo, así como la comisura de sus labios húmeda de la saliva que no podía contener.

Al principio le había dado asco su propia imagen... pero era todo tan primitivo en ese momento, tan carnal, que había aprendido a admirar la belleza rústica de esos momentos.

—Más, más, más —ordenó, alzando la cadera y enterrándose más los dedos de su hermano en su interior.

Su desesperación era física, ansiaba el momento de la unión sexual.

Apoyó a Bill sobre la cama ayudándose con su mano libre, presionando sobre su viente plano, y siguió trabajándolo, abriéndolo más y más, lubricándolo al punto en que sentía que sus dedos se deslizaban con una facilidad asombrosa.

Aun así, agregó un poco más de lubricante, y el resto lo virtió en su palma para poder colocárselo él mismo.

—¿Esperas una invitación por escrito? —masculló Bill, tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero aún se leía en su semblante una arrogancia que siempre había tenido y con la que Tom se había acostumbrado a vivir.

Como respuesta sólo pudo acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de su hermano y embestir con fuerza, adentrándose en éste, quien arqueó la espalda y gimió ronco, abriendo la boca casi exageradamente.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos reflejado en el espejo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de placer de Bill, su cabello alborotado.

Se veía siendo maniobrado por su hermano y era todo tan hermoso, el perfil de un concentrado Tom que parecía fascinado observando aquel punto donde ambos estaban unidos de forma física; mientras Bill no apartaba su mirada del espejo.

Mientras bailaba sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de su hermano en su interior, empezó a reír, estaba tan feliz.

Había alcanzado una meta.

No había ser humano en el mundo que le interesara más para hacer esto.

Y Tom lo comprendió, porque embistió con más fuerza, queriendo deshacerse en ese orgasmo de un poco de la frustración emocional que había en su ser, de aquella amargura constante que se había adherido de por vida a él.

Fuerte, más fuerte, dejando marcas rojas en las caderas de Bill, su hermano seguía gimiendo y entre ratos riendo, y cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, fue tan injusto que pudiera lucir tan hermoso así de desarreglado.

Lleno de semen, sudor y saliva, con el cabello casi hecho nudos y los ojos en blanco, con el cuerpo enrojecido del calor y las marcas de manos en sus caderas.

Tom alcanzó el orgasmo un par de embestidas después, apretó la quijada y se vació en Bill, quien continuó riendo, divertido por algo que sólo él entendía.

Lo único que pensaba era en que algo así de bueno y divertido no podía estar mal.

Cuando recuperó la calma, se paró de la cama y empujó a Tom para poder sacar la sábana y los cobertores.

—Hay que cambiar las sábanas antes que venga mamá —le dio un beso a Tom, en la mejilla—. Y tengo que bañarme, me siento asqueroso... pero muchas gracias por todo.

Le regaló un guiño, recogió su ropa y la de la cama.

Era sólo sexo, era una verdadera pena que Tom hubiese permitido que para él llegara a significar algo más.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 2, con posibilidad de un epílogo con Ria para darle un poco de sufrimiento a Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Aelilim, porque gracias ella disfruto al Tom masoquista.


End file.
